He's Back
by theplaywrite
Summary: Rudger came back to life and he wants Kalin to do his work for him. Yusei has to face the dark signers power again. Will he be able to win or lose to Kalin?
1. Chapter 1

AN:** This is my first Yugioh 5ds fanfiction. This might also be my only one unless some people want more. I'm sorta new so I'm hoping this will be ok. I will probaly start out slow but hopefully it will get better. Enjoy! I use Kiryu's English name Kalin btw.**

Yusei couldn't sleep. He started to roll around in his bed to find a comfortable spot, but there was something else bothering him. He felt scared. He had a feeling someone was watching him. He rolled out of bed and fell right on the floor. Yusei let out a scream. He was terrified, but he didn't know why.

He was alone in his home and wished one of his friend would magically come back. But that would never happen. He got up and changed into his normal clothes. He looked at the clock by his bed and it was only eleven o'clock at night. Yusei sighed. He decided to take a walk. Hopefully all the late night lights and sounds would make him feel better.

He thought to himself about what was going on. 'Why am I so scared at night? I don't even know why? It's just that feeling. What ever it is, it has to stop. I haven't slept in days.' Yusei sighed again. He leaned over a near by railing. He heard someone walking forwards to him. Yusei looked over and saw a fimilair face. Rudger Goodwin was standing about two yards away from him. It took him awhile but than he remembered that Rudger was dead.

"Rudger is that you?"Yusei asked with a shocked and frightened voice.

"Yes. Nice to see you again, Yusei." Rudger said with a smirk on his face.

Yusei screamed out,"How are here? You died!"

"I finally have enough power to come back to finish you off."

Yusei could barley breath as purple fire surrounded him and the dark man standing in front of him. Rudger's eyes turned black and he let out an insane laugh. Yusei sprinted towards his home, never looking back. He ran in the door and went right for the phone. He could still he Rudger's laugh ringing in his head. He knew only one person could help him figure out what was going on and that person was Kalin.

He sat on his bed and pulled the sheets over top of him. There was still no answer. The young man started to whisper to himself.

"Come on Kalin. Pick up. Kalin I need you. Kalin"

"Hello?" Yusei knew that voice.

He rushed the words out of his mouth"Kalin, it's me Yusei. Listen you have to come over now. I need you! Please! Kalin!"

"Ho..hold on Yusei. Slow down. What's wrong?" Kalin tried to make out what was happening.

"Kalin just please co...Kalin! Kalin answer!" Yusei was cut off from Kalin. He didn't know why. Kalin must have hung up. That was Yusei's only theory. He tucked his knees under his chin and started to cry. He was alone, Rudger was probably at his door step, and Kalin seemed like he didn't care. Yusei sat there and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:**Sorry if it started out really slow. It will be better this time I promise. If its not then please wait one or two more chapters. Please review to let me know how I'm doing. I would really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

****Yusei woke up in the morning with a huge headache. He slowly got up to take some medicine. In the kitchen, Yusei took some pills and started to remember last night. He was still really scared. He couldn't help but to wonder why Kalin would have hung up. He pulled himself to his bedroom to get ready for work. The minute Yusei got up there, Yusei felt a shock of pain sting his body. He tripped and fell right on his bed. He couldn't go to work. He couldn't even get up.

About a hour or two went by. Yusei was still laying on his bed. He felt terrible and what happened last night made him feel even worse. Yusei was about to fall back asleep when there was a knock at the door. He didn't want to get up, but he had to. He pushed himself up and dragged his body to the front door. With a sigh, he opened the front door and was filled with joy.

"Yusei are you ok? My cell phone's service went out in the middle of the call. What's wrong?" the tall man at the door asked.

"Kalin!"Yusei throw his arms around Kalin and his eyes began to water. He had gotten so emotional since last night and he knew it. He realized he was hugging Kalin and quickly let go. He moved back to find with a very consern look on his face. Yusei could see that mostly in his eyes. Kalin grew alittle taller still, cut his hair shorter, and wore a red shirt, black vest, navy blue jeans with black boots.

"Yusei what's wrong? Your not acting like yourself. What happened last night?"Kalin wanted to hear the full story on this one.

"Come on in. It's hard to say." Yusei let Kalin in. The two started to walk over to the couch, when Yusei almost fell and started to feel shots of pain in his right side. Kalin caught him just in time and helped him over to the couch.

"You look terrible. How long have you been sick?"

Yusei could barley even speak "Late last night."

Kalin carried Yusei bridely style up to his room. Once up there, Kalin gave him a few medications and put a cold towl on Yusei's head. The only pain he really felt was still in his right side. Yusei fell asleep and Kalin just sat on the floor.

'What happened to him. I've never seen him so sick. Was that the reason way he called me? But why me?' Kalin sighed and leaned up against the wall. It wasn't all before Yusei woke up.

"Yusei you ok?"Kalin looked over to his childhood friend and saw him crying. He sat on the bed and tried to talk to Yusei.

"No! Rudger get way from me!" Yusei sat up screaming.

"Yusei calm down." Nothing Kalin said helped. Yusei kept screaming the same thing. After a few minutes he did calm down. Yusei pulled himself up so he was eye to eye with Kalin.

"Kalin, Rudger is back and he wants to destroy me." Kalin heard that in Yusei's darkest tone and his eyes were the ones now looking serious. At that monument he collapsed on his bed. Kalin felt a cold shock run throw him. He desperately tried to believe that it wasn't true. He got up and sat in Yusei's bathroom. He felt like he was going to throw up. No one ever knew about Rudger's and Kalin's time spent together as dark signers. Just thinking about them made him feel sick. He kept the door open and just looked at Yusei, until he was the one falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **It may take me longer to update now that school started. If more people could write reviews that would be amazing. I really need to know what you all think so I know what to do for updates. So please review. Enjoy!**

****Yusei woke up feeling so much better. His head didn't hurt. There was no pain. Everything seemed fine. He sat up and saw Kalin fast asleep in his bathroom. He was alittle conserned but he let that go. Yusei stood up and got on clean clothes. He looked at the time and saw it was tomorrow. He must have been sleeping for a long time. But he needed it. He walked in the bathroom and tried to wake Kalin up.

"Hey Kalin. Kalin wake up." Yusei sighed. Kalin was still fast asleep. It was odd. Kalin was never a deep sleeper.

Yusei walked down stairs and started to make them both lunch. It was only ten-fifty but he figured they would both be really hungry. He made some macaroni-n-cheese with chicken in it. Yusei knew that Kalin was never a picky eater. He took a few bits just to hold him over. He wanted to what for Kalin. After all, Kalin did come help him out in the weirdest of situations. He was about to take one last bite, until the phone rang. Yusei bolted towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Well you sound better. All that sleep did you good." a cold but lively voice said.

"Who is this?"

"Lets just settle this Yusei. You and me in a turbo duel in the new duel arena in the Satellite. Come alone or who ever else comes will be taken as sacrifices. Hope your ready." the phone was hung up on the other side. Yusei stood there cold. He knew it was Rudger.

The blue eyed signer started to feel a burning sansation in his right arm. He pushed up his sleeves to find the mark of the head glowing once again. Yusei knew this was real. There was no backing out. It's as if the war between the signers and dark signers was still going on. He didn't know why or how. All the old dark signers were saved and the darkness was gone. But Yusei knew what he had to do.

"Hey Yusei!" Kalin said walking down the steps.

"Oh. Kalin you scared me there. Nice to see your finally up." Yusei replied still in shock.

"Yea. Your looking a lot better. Maybe all you did need was a couple hours asleep."

"Haha! Maybe. I made some lunch if you want any."

"Definatly."

Yusei and Kalin started to eat. The started to go off about some new upgrade for duel runners. Everything seemed fine on the outside. But really they were both thinking about something totally different. Yusei was tring to let Kalin go earlier than he originaly wanted him to. He needed to get ready for the duel. Yusei didn't want Kalin to get involved. It was just instinct. Kalin on the other hand was worried. Yusei seemed totally fine to him. What made him say what he did last night and if he even remembered? The two old friends talked for a while longer before cleaning up.

"So Kalin, thanks a lot for helping me out. I'm not sure if I could of gotten through it without you."

"No problem Yusei. If you need anything else, just call."

"Thanks man."

"I should probably get going."

"Ok. Tell the kids I said hi."

"Sure thing. See you later."

"Bye."

Kalin left the house and started back for the town. Yusei, on the other hand went straight for his duel runner. He started to upgrade everything and get his mind set for the duel. He planned to go to the arena jut after sunset. This battle was his and he was going to win it.

But, waiting on the bridge, Kalin planned to ride around town to make sure everything was going to be ok. He might have left these places but they were still his old home. He got back on his runner and went off. Neither Yusei or Kalin would every imagine what was going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:** srry about the long wait. Hopefully this update makes up for it. PLEASE send reviews. I really hope this is good. Well for now, Enjoy!**

Yusei sighed. He was able to fix up his runner and get everything updated. He cleaned everything up and waited for tonight. He decided that he was going to the arena after the sun goes down. Yusei was able to get his emotions straight. He wasn't such an emotional wreck anymore. He focused on the duel and became his old self. He was still scared, but he was able to beat Rudger before. Since than he had gotten a whole lot stronger. And now he had no other dark signers to back him up.

Riding around Neo Domino and the Satellite, Kalin was concerned about what Yusei said about Rudger being alive. Yusei could have just had a nightmare about him. He didn't know any more. He decides to leave soon and forget the whole thing ever happened. To bad for him that wouldn't happen with the memories of him and Rudger.

_Kalin was called into the meeting room of the dark signers' layer. He walked into to find Rudger standing next to the table._

_"Did you finish your duel runner yet? I don't want to have you running around the Satellite looking for parts." Rudger questioned Kalin._

_"I was almost done until you called me in here. Maybe you should stay out of my life and worry about yourself."_

_Kalin found himself being really anointed with Rudger's check ups on him. He could take care of himself. Kalin turned around and was about to leave when he felt someone grab his shoulder and slam him against the wall. He screamed out with pain which was odd. Dark signers weren't really supposed to feel real pain except in rough shadow duels. But if dark signers were the one afflicting pain on to another, it hurt. Kalin couldn't even stand before Rudger started to beat him up. It lasted for awhile. Kalin was barley kneeling when Rudger left. The beaten dark signer pick himself up and went to his room. _

_Once in his messed up room, Kalin took off his shirt and looked at the large slash on his shoulder. He had lots of other bruises and cuts the stung. He fell on his bed and tried to sleep. The next night, Rudger did the same thing. Over and over again, he beat Kalin. He once told Kalin that the only reason why he did this was to make him stonger. But Kalin believed it was only for his amusement._

The ex-dark signer was still riding around the Satellite now. All if a sudden he was stopped by a group of turbo duelists. All six of them challenged him to a turbo duel. Kalin had no choice but to except them all. He figured it would be good practice. The first guy and Kalin started up.

Yusei on the other hand was riding to the Satellite arena. It was questionably built right next to and basically on top of the original Ener-D reactor. Yusei didn't like that much, but it was the only area in the Satellite not already under construction. Oddly it was the first major new building to be finished. A small tournament was held there a week or two back. This would be the first time Yusei dueled in it. Once he got there, he waited on the track with his runner. It was still early and the sun didn't even go down yet.

Yusei took off his glove and looked at the mark of the head. This would also be the first time Yusei dueled Rudger with this mark and not his old one. Also that it would be his first turbo duel against him. The signer was calm. Not at all like he was a day ago. He just really hoped that Kalin had left. Yusei couldn't forgive himself if something happened to Kalin. He didn't want to see those black insane eyes again. He also didn't want to see Kalin depressed again. But it was just him here, for now. Picturing that soon this place would be a battle field. Yusei looked up and saw a shadowy figure.

"I sure hope your ready."

"Don't worry Rudger, I'm fine and I'm going to beat you and end the war for real this time."

"Of course you are."

The ancient seal of the spider surrounded the arena and the shadow duel began.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:**Got another chapter up. Finally. Please review. I need the feed back. Anything! Other than that, Enjoy!**

"Rudger, how did you come back? And how are you a dark signer again?" Yusei wanted answers now more than anything.

"Well, let's just start from the beginning. After you defeated the dark signers, the darkness was able to stay within the previous dark signers, gaining energy for any depression or anger they had. Over time, the darkness was able to gain enough power to free me. But there's a twist to this story. I'm not the one going to defeat you."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I was only able to come back and give dark powers back to one of the original dark signers, from whom the darkness regained it's energy most from."

"I'm sorry to ruin your plans or anything Rudger, but none of them would ever take that power back."

Yusei was still confused about the whole darkness thing. Was what Rudger saying true? That it was the other ex-dark signers were the ones who did this. Did they even know? They couldn't have. Yusei started to get irritated and just wanted to finish this. He looked up and the giant lines in the sky disappeared.

"They don't have to want them back, but I know one person who might." Rudger smiled with a small laugh.

"Who?"

"The same person you defeated and save form dying in those mines at Crash Town."

Yusei gasped. No way could Kalin ever want to become a dark signer again. Not with what happened before.

"No." Yusei said in a strong voice.

Rudger just laughed. A flash of lightning started a massive down pour of rain. Winds picked up. Dark clouds block whatever light was coming though. The roars and flashes from the storm pounded behind Yusei. It was almost like the world was at it's end.

"Yusei." A far off voice cried out to him.

Yusei turned his head and saw Kalin standing in the stands. He was soaking wet and was out of breath.

"Kalin what are you doing here? Get out if here!"

"It's to late for that!" Rudger screamed. He held up a card to the sky. The arena began to be destroyed. Yusei didn't know what to do as he was pounded with rain and rubble. Kalin ran in closer. Glass barriers smashed, falling to the ground. Kalin got to the track and moved his way to Yusei.

Kalin screamed out in pain as a shock ran up his body. His head started to spin. He felt so weak. He fell on his knees holding his stomach. He was going to die form all the intense pain. Rudger's laugh rang in his ears.

Yusei was to scared to even move. A look from Rudger laughing to Kalin dying on the ground. Rubble and rain pounded on them. Yusei got scratches on his arms and shoulders. Looking at Kalin, his face had blood running down it. Forming a mixture of tears and blood. A grin appeared on Kalin's lips. He stood up, his head to the ground. Yusei jaw dropped. It looked almost like before, when Kalin tried to kill that officer.

Rudger through the card in his hand at Kalin's feet. Kalin picked it up and looked to Yusei. Yusei was about to fall to the ground at what he saw. Black eyes and an insane smile to match. Kalin's arm glowed a purple light. Dark smoke seemed to surround Kalin he walked towards Yusei. Yusei saw that Kalin was now wearing the same clothes as he did when he was a dark signer.

Yusei look over and Rudger was now standing far away from the two. Kalin kept walking closer to Yusei. Yusei threw off his helmet and was about to make a run for it. Kalin could kill him if he got the chance. He turned around, but was stopped by a hand grabbing at his shoulder. It gripped his jacket and threw him hard to the ground. Yusei's side was stepped on and he let out a scream.

The signer forced his head over and saw Kalin still smiling. Kalin let out an insane laugh as he kept kicking Yusei's side.

"You're pathetic Yusei. You're a worthless piece of trash." Kalin yelled at him. He grabbed Yusei by his shirt and punched him right in the gut. Yusei then blacked out with mad laughing ringing in his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:** this chapter might be a little long and after this I might not update this story for awhile. I'll still have to see. anyway, Enjoy and please review!**

Yusei opened his eyes to see nothing but black. The coldness of the room burned his cuts and scratches. His eyes started to adapt to the darkness of the room. Now he could see it was a decent size room with a table and some chairs.

Yusei stood up. His side still hurt. The more he felt the pain, the more he remembered what happened. But he didn't want to remember. If all this was true, what was going to happen next? Yusei felt like he was going to go all emotional again.

"Hey is anyone...haaaaa!" Yusei screamed.

A cold hand grabbed his neck and started chocking him. It was getting harder and harder for Yusei to breathe. He tried to rip the hand off of him, but it was no use.

"You have to be serious Yusei. You are pathetic. How could a worthless reject every have saved and beaten me? While I guess that's somewhat my fault, but that will never happen again." Kalin yelled in Yusei's ear. Kalin throw Yusei to the ground and smiled.

"Kalin, why?" Yusei said still gasping for air.

Kalin said nothing. The look on his face was emotionless. He walked over to Yusei and just stood over him.

"If you wanna know the truth, then get up and follow me." Kalin turned around, walked out and Yusei followed still in shock.

Kalin lead Yusei out of where ever they were before and to the top of a building. Looking of the side, the Satellite was still okay except for the arena which looked totally destroyed. Kalin stood away from Yusei who was still looking over the Satellite.

"Kalin what's going on? I don't understand any of this. Or at least I think I don't."

"Well Yusei, I don't understand it either. Also I don't get what I'm not chocking you right now, but now this..." Kalin stopped.

"Kalin?"

"I want and will destroy you. Take it as revenge for beating all the times before." Kalin's voice didn't sound threatening, but Yusei knew he couldn't be so sure.

Yusei turned around and Kalin was gone. Yusei knew it was only a matter of time until Kalin got what was happening and would go insane trying to kill him. He walked out of the building and to Martha's house.

The rain came down harder with each step Yusei took. In the distance, he could see the house he grew up in. Yusei knocked on the door and Martha opened it.

"Yusei, what are you doing here? Oh, come in from that rain."

"Thanks Martha, but can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

They sat in Matha's dinning room and she made Yusei a hot drink. They were first catching up on things when Yusei brought up Kalin.

"What?! Did you say Kalin was a dark signer again? But you defeated them and the darkness. Kalin is in Crash Town."

"I know. I still can't believe it and I saw it happen. I don't understand what's really going on, but I know what I have to do."

"What's that Yusei?"

"I have to beat him."

Martha let Yusei stay until the rain stopped. Yusei laid on a bed in one of the rooms. He couldn't sleep again, only this time he knew the reason. He thought about telling Jack and Crow, but he didn't want them to worry or get involved. This was something he had to do alone. _Kalin, I will save you for really this time. But how can I tell him what he really means to me. After what happened, I'm not sure. Would he even feel the same or am I just fooling myself. No! I like Aki, but she's not here and Kalin was my first. And..._ Yusei's mind just kept thinking about Kalin. Yusei finally closed his eyes and was able to sleep.

The next morning, Martha made Yusei a nice breakfast. She wanted Yusei to forget about all this and try to just calm down. Yes he would have to face Kalin again, but he shouldn't stress about it. The two were talking about normal stuff and the insane weather they seem to be having. It seemed for now Yusei was ok, until Martha asked about his duel runner.

"No! I left my duel runner at the arena. I have to go..."

"Yusei stop. I'm not letting you go out there like this."

"Fine."

Yusei spent the rest of the day helping clean the house and taking care of the kids. Martha even made him make them all lunch. Near dinner, the kids were coloring and Yusei and Martha were preparing dinner. The rain lightened up and Yusei planned to leave after dinner to get his runner. After the kids were asleep and everything was cleaned up, Yusei left the house.

Yusei made it to the arena and saw investigators already looking around. He went to the track but didn't see his duel runner. He asked the guy in charge if they found a red duel runner. He said no. Yusei left the arena. Walking around the streets, the thoughts Yusei had last night were coming back. He just pushed them aside and kept walking.

Yusei heard a loud sound, like a duel runner, coming his way. He turned around and a runner fly right over top of him. Yusei looked over when it landed on the other side of him.

"Looks like you're looking for your trashy runner Yusei."

"Kalin?"

"Follow me if you wanna get it back."

Kalin drove off and Yusei ran after him again. He thought he was going to lose sight of Kalin, but he knew where he was going. Yusei was out of breathe when he reached him. He looked up and saw Kalin standing next to his duel runner and his own duel runner.

"Lucky for you I saved your runner. Now get ready for our duel and I'm not going easy on you this time. I want to watch you suffer."

"Kalin." Yusei walked up to his duel runner and met Kalin.

"Listen Kalin, I need to say something. I..." Yusei froze. He was looking at his leader, childhood friend, enemy, and someone who needed to be saved all at one time. Kalin walked a few steps to him.

"What?!" Kalin yelled. He moved even closer to Yusei and reached out his hand. Yusei blushed when Kalin's face got a little to close. He leaned in and partly opened his mouth.

"What's wrong with yo..." Kalin's words were muted.

AN: **If you haven't picked up that Yusei sorta likes Kalin, well he does. I didn't the story would go like this. I might change it later. If you want it to stay like this, tell me. And Review. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: **Sorry about the long wait, but here's the next chapter. It will probably be the second to last one. I really need to finish this up. Please review. **

Kalin grinded his teeth together. What was he doing? He was supposed to be destroying Yusei right now. A huge flash of lightening struck down. Yusei looked over to see Kalin on his duel runner. Yusei ran towards his and got on. There would time for talking once Yusei saved Kalin.

The two 'friends' started up and Yusei flinched.

-At the end of the duel-

"Come Yusei! You're pathetic!" Kalin laughed as two of his monsters were being sacrificed.

The whole duel, Kalin had been becoming more enraged. It didn't seem that he wanted to defeat Yusei, just win. He was always like that. Yusei was barly holding on. His duel runner was braking underneath him. He had no monsters on the field, 1400 life points and a breaking soul as the names Kalin kept calling him were getting to him, even though Yusei knew they shouldn't.

"Kalin! Please! Stop!" Yusei screamed.

"I don't think so! I'm coming out as the winner here! There's nothing you can do! I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

The ground starts shaking. Out of the ashes, Ccapac Apu appears. Yusei's eyes widen at the sight of his worst nightmare. The giant reaches out. Kalin begins to laugh insanely.

"Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu eliminate Yusei Fudo and send him to the Neatherworld! Hahahahaha!"

The immortal reaches its hand to crush Yusei.

"Kalin, please! You don't want to do this! We're friends! Kalin!" Yusei felt a tear burn his left cheak.

"Kalin wants to win Yusei."

Yusei looks over and sees Rudger watching them.

"Kalin may not want to destroy you inside, but he wants to win. The darkness and insanity will always be there and there is nothing you can do about that. He will do my biding for me to win." Rudger says to Yusei.

"You can't do that! It's not true! You may have been able to manipulate him once, but now..." Yusei stopped. He wasn't dead.

Yusei looked up and saw that Ccapac Apu wasn't going for him any more. He looked over at Kalin.

"I do want to win and I know I go extreme at times, but not now. Not for you're biding!" Kalin screamed with a serious look at Rudger.

"So I want power and revange. It doesn't mean that I'm fighting for you. The power is mine! I control it! And I say that I'm done here."

Kalin's immortal disappeared back into the ground. Everyone was shocked. Kalin and Yusei stopped and Yusei looked over at his friends. He seemed okay, but his sector security mark stayed a dark purple color.

Rudger appeared to the right of Yusei and Kalin with a shocked look on his face.

"How?" He asked.

"Is it that hard to see? Remember how I took the power willingly? Well that means it's mine Rudger. I'm stuck with it. I've had it since the dark signers lost. But the power is mine, not the darkness's so technically I can do whatever I want with it. Serving you is not something I enjoy so why don't you get lost." Kalin said with a firm voice.

"You'll regret this Kalin!"

Just like that, another flash of lightening let Rudger disappear.

"Kalin, are you okay?" Yusei had to ask.

"I'm fine. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this I thought I had it under control. I told you the darkness was still with me."

"Kalin, it's the power and the ability of a dark signer you have. You're not a dark signer. Don't worry." Yusei was still a little confused, but he knew that it was all over.

The two rode over to Martha's. Once there, she couldn't help but act like their mother again. They told her what happened and she understood.

"So it's almost like have special powers Kalin?" Maratha asked.

"I guess. I mean I really don't know what I can do or anything, but..." Kalin studdered off.

"Hey man, it's going to be okay. Just be glad you weren't part of that Divine's movement or anything."

"Dude, I'm not a psychic."

"Yea."

Yusei and Kalin both decided to leave and Maratha sent them off. Kalin rode with Yusei to his home to say there final goodbyes after one of the weirdest days of their lives. For the first time, Yusei could look at Kalin in the eyes and final say they were nothing more and nothing less than brothers. Now he had the urge to call Aki. Yusei watched Kalin really leave for Crash Town. He walked back inside and up to his room. He regretted the decision to check his emails at the many he probably had. Unreally, he only had one form Jack and the first thing he saw on it was party.

At Crash Town, Kalin saw Nico and West playing with some other kids. He just waved back at them and headed upstairs to his room. He stepped in his bathroom and looked at his not yellow criminal mark. Kalin likes it deep purple, but he was going to need make up a story about that later. He walked out as fell on his bed, almost kicking his laptop. He picked it up and saw his email window open with thirty-two unread emails in his inbox. The first on Kalin clicked on was from Jack and just from scanning it over, it had something to do with a party.

AN: **Finally finished the last chapter! Yea that's right last one. Sorry if it was confusing. Kalin still had the powers of a dark signer but wasn't one and wasn't conroled by the darkness. If you liked it please let me know in reviews only. I already have the next story written up so stayed tuned for that. Thanks and please review!**


End file.
